Sugar Sugar Jutsu
by DarkAngel010
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are Queen candidates to become the next Magical World Queen in order to compete they must travel to the human world to collect hearts but there's something no ones noticed and that is that Sasukes a BOY.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sugar Sugar Rune in any way at all.

"Magic World 42332 , year of the Crown, month of the Moon. Sasuke and I are breaking into the human World" said a girl in a pink clothes as she stood beside a dark haired boy.

"Kyahoo, so this is the entrance to the human world!" yelled a girl in pink. "Shut up" said the dark haired boy.

They were on a big mountain that below held a bubbly pink water .It was night time and they were about to jump into that would take them t the Human World or kill them in pain and anguish whichever came first.

"what, so I'm either gonna die or go to a place were I didn't want to go to in the first place for a reason that makes no sense when it comes to me." said the dark haired boy irritated,

"pretty much, yea" said the girl beside him excitedly. "why am I doing this again" "Because, Sasuke we' re Queen Candidates" "But I'm A Boy!" " psh, details lets just watch the flashback" "bu-" "Flashback"

**FlashBack**

In a castle resting on a body of water the Queen was holding a meeting.

"The Magical World Senates Queen Selection Committee has formally chosen you two as the candidates to be Queen" said a tall red haired woman.

"From now on you will experience the human world and compete fairly t become the next Queen" said a old man with a gray beard.

"Stand both of you" said the Queen

"Sasuke Uchiha" said the read haired woman.

"Sakura Haruno" said the old man.

"We bestow upon you a pendent and a wand" said the red head.

Magically a red star pendent appeared around Sasuke's neck and a pink heart pendent appeared a rod Sakura's neck. Then a wand painted black and red appeared out of the ground int Sasuke's .It had two stars, each read , one at the top and one int the middle. Soon after, a pink and gold wand appeared of the ground in to Sakura's hands. It had hearts but was in the same as the stars on Sasuke's wand.

"yay I got a wand now I can do all the things I want" exclaimed Sakura jumping up and down.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself" said the old man sternly. "Queen Tsuandae will now speak" said the red head.

"Both of-" began Tsunade "Yay!" "Hey-" "Kya!, Sasuke let me see your pendent" "You-" "Can I have it Sasuke, please" "No" "Aw, lets switch" "No" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" screamed the Tsuandae. "but-" "No, both of you can't switch pendants they were made for you accordingly" said Tsuandae glaring at Sakura who gulped,

"Both of you, Padparadscha is a sparkling star, It is a magical crystal" said the Queen from her thrown."they are both the first symbols on yours wands"she she further on explains."The spirals that come after are a spiral of flowers" "What do they do?" asks Sasuke "They just to make them look better" said Tsuandae smiling. Sasuke sweatdroped along with many others

"Any way, If you don't practice your magic they will not work well" said Tsuandae giving the two a warning look, which Sasuke glared at and Sakura frowned at.

"I want you two to learn more of the Human World and grow into great witches"she carried on.

"I have one thing to say that apparently no one noticed" "Well the spit it out then, brat we haven't gone all day" "My Queen its night time" said the red head "Shut up, well get on with it" "Fine" said Sasuke.

Taking a deep breath he loudly yelled "I'M A BOY!". "Details, details" said the Queen smirking as she crossed her legs."It wouldn't be a great competition unless there was some trouble" "So I'm here for your sick amusement!" exclaimed Sasuke in anger."Hey, at least your not wearing a skirt" "Oh fu-" "Let the ritual begin" she said cutting him.

And so these two came to the entrance to the Human World.

**Fladhback End**

"Now two little witches" said the old man."When did he get here" whispered Sakura to Sasuke who replied with a shrug. "Dive" the old man carried on "Into the caldron of boiling hot magma"

"Oh hell no I am not jumping into hot magma" said Sasuke. " I said dive not jump" said the old man matte of factly. "Its still the same thing, besides I'm not diving in the magma" said Sasuke "Aw lets just jump in Sasuke" "No, go by yourself" "Just dive already Sasuke" "No" "Dive!" yelled the old man as he pushed the two. "That's what you get for correcting my grammar " said the old man as he walked away smirking.

***With the witches ***

"I hate you all!" yelled Sasuke as they fell through the air. "Its not hot at all " yelled Sakura as they splashed into the magma.

'Whaaaa, taste like chocolate' said Sasuke dreamily as he fell through the magma.'Kya!,' thought Sakura. 'Taste like vanilla'. She started swimming around. 'At least Sasuke's having fun' thought Sakura as she looked at Sasuke's who floating down slowly with a smile on his face.

**In The Human World**

"Alright, Akamaru" said a shaggy brown haired teen to his dog "We gotta get stronger so that Hinata -chan can like me and stop pining over Naruto" said the teen doing a push up." His dog barked in agreement."Hey, whats that falling from the sky" said the teen as he stood up stretching"Aliens" he exclaimed, the teen as he ran in the house."Akamaru, stay here Ill go get my camera". The dog barked in agreement.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke & Sakura**

They had both just exited the water and we're both now falling through the open night sky.

"Kya, Sasuke do something!" screamed Sakura. "Do what!"screamed Sasuke back. "Anything!" she replied back. "Fine" yelled Sasuke with his wand in both his hands.

"Sugar Sugar Jutsu! Star Rune!" yelled Sasuke pointing his wand at the ground. A million petals started to fall from the sky and the two were put right side up up.

"Flowers are falling" said Sakura giving Sasuke a look. "Sorry, its the only thing I could think at the moment" said Sasuke blushing. " Hey at a least we're right side up" said Sakura giving him a thumps up.

** On A Building **

On top of a building stood a man wearing a mask reading a book and he seemed very into the book. "She said she would love him no mater what" he exclaimed dramatically clutching the book to his heart.

"Well looks like its time to pick them" as flowers fell onto his book. He then jumped off the roof into the sky were he casted a spell. "Flower Catch:" he said as he snapped his fingers

The flower in the air all floated together shaping into a flower, catching Sasuke and Sakura. "Nice catch" he said praising himself. Soon they started flying through the air as the the flowers carried them through the air.

"Hope I didn't keep you witches waiting." said the masked man as he flew beside the flowers. "Welcome to the Human World". "Who are you?" asked Sasuke. "We'll talk when we get there" he said winking at Sasuke.

Reaching the house they went through a barrier and were transported to a room in the house where they were placed in chairs.

"From now on this is your home" said the man as soon as he was placed in his chair. "Sakura Haruno, daughter of Queen Tsunade, and princess of magic kingdom. And Sasuke Uchiha son of the legendary witch Mikoto Uchiha and the first boy to become a Queen candidate. You are here to-" began the man. "Sasuke" said Sakura looking around the room. "Where are you?" "Sakura, they have two bathrooms, a hot spring and we live on the of a big hotel" Said Sasuke excitedly as he came though the doors . "And I thought living in the Human World would be boring" he said with his arms crossed as he smiled.

Standing up the masked man introduced himself. "I am Kakashi the prince of the Magic World, and star of the Human World. Seeing the confused looks on their faces. " Wait" Kashash sweatdroped "Don't tell me you don't know who I am" "Nope" "Not really"

"Well I am-" "Don't know" "Don't Care" "And people wonder why I like books more than people"

"Psh, well I bet you don't know why you two are here and I'm not gonna tell" said Kakashi with his nose up her in the air. Sasuke gave him amused look. "You don't have to" he said "We are hear to collect the hearts of humans which turn into crystals .whoever collects the most Crystals at the end will become Queen of the Magic World." Sasuke explained.

"You two have your heart collectors, correct?" asked Kakashi

"Yup, mines star shaped" said Sasuke pointing to his pendent.

"And, mines heart shaped" said Sakura pointing to her pendent

"Excellent, from now on you two will be rivals" Said Kakashi.

**Later In Sasuke's Room**

The two were sitting on a bed and were eating chocolate and marshmallows. Sasuke was wearing black silk pajamas with white cuffs at the end of each part. And Sakura was wearing a pink pajama dress and a bow in her hair.

"Ne, Sasuke" began Sakura. "hm" acknowledged Sasuke as he looked at her up from his chocloate."Do you remember our promise?" "Of, course we made it today" answered Sasuke looking at her amused.

"No matter who wins ...": began Sakura

"No matter who becomes Queen" finished Sasuke

"We will always be best friends forever'" they chanted together and smiled.

**The Next Day in the school hallway**

"Kakashi" started Sasuke "Can we start collecting hearts today?" "Of course" answered Kakashi. "But you can't collect girls hearts Sasuke". "eh … why?" said Sasuke, with a pout. "That's why?" said Kakashi with an amused smile at least we think that what he did since his visible eye got wrinkles at the side.

"What he means, Sasuke" said Sakura. " Is that is wouldn't be fair if you got to collect hearts from girls as your cute" Sasuke blushed. "And that girls will normally like you giving you an unfair advantage" "So, you only collect from boys" finished Kakashi. "Fine, Its only to help Sakura anyway,you know put me on her level." Sakura flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Why You..." said Sakura before chasing Sasuke down the hallway.

Kakashi sighed 'I wish that I never left my book at at home today' he thought as he jogged after the two witches.

The group soon reached the office doors and were greeted by murmurs and squeals as they entered the office. "The new transfer students father is Kakashi" said a nearby teacher in awe.

"Kya, he is so dreamy!" squealed a teacher in the back. "That mask its so mysterious" said a a female teachers in a group in which they giggled t the comment.

"Witches put your hands in the peace sign and look through" murmured Kakashi to the two. "Why?" asked Sakura. "They grant the power to see what color there hearts are" he responded. The two shrugged and did what he said.

"Whoa" Sakura in amazement, Sasuke nodded in agreement. The teachers in the room all had either green,orange or pink hearts. "Watch, and learn witches" he Said before he took out his ring and flashed the teachers with it "Collection of Hearts" he said as all the hearts went into his ring.

"Bye bye" he said as he patted the two on the head before walking out after leaving the teachers in a daze. "Whoa, Sasuke did you see that he picked up so much hearts by just walking into the room" Said Sakura. "Hm seems like human hearts are easy to pick up here" replied Sasuke.

"Alright, you two lets get you to classes" said a teacher who just snapped out of her daze. The two nodded and followed her out the office.

**The Classroom**

"Students" said the teacher gaining some of the students attention. " we have two new students joining us today" that gained there attention. The continued "So please be kind to them and help them out when there in need". The teacher turned to the door and signaled for them to come in. Sasuke walked in followed by Sakura they were again greeted with squeals and giggles.

Sakura motion for Sasuke to go first with his introduction sighed and walked up to the teachers podium. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like reading, writing, and if you get in my way I'll beat you up" said Sasuke as he smirked, he then winked making two girls in the back faint. apparently they found his smirk sexy and went overboard as he winked.

He then motioned for Sakura to come up as he got down. Sakura gaped at all the hearts coming out as most were from girls he got some guys harts from the class. She walked up to the podium and gulped. "H-h-hi my name is Sakura Haruno, and I like to cook and...". She was usually good with new people but who wouldn't flake out with all those beady little eyes watching. "ah, embarrassing" she cried as she ran behind.

Tremendously, orange hearts all started to appear on the boys in the class even some girls. Sasuke mentally groaned as he saw all those hearts.

** Lunch**

The boys all surrounded Sakura as she sat at her table. Sasuke sighed once again for the twice time this day ."Uchiha-san want to join us for lunch" said a couple girls. Sasuke nodded and walked where he was soon joined by Sakura who somehow manged to get away from the fanboys.

"Uchiha-san, you really are different from other boys at this school" said one girl."Just call me Sasuke" responded Sasuke to her."So, does any one have someone they like?" asked Sakura as soon as she sat down. The girls looked down "You shouldn't ask something like that so quickly" said a blonde girl embarrassed.

"Well" whispered on a brunet girl as she looked up. "Just give up on that Taichi Sugiyama guy" said a dark hair brunet girl . "Yea your still a kid, you know" said the dark haired blond girl. "Anyway he is always around that Mimura guy" "You'll never get a chance to be alone with him". The brunet girl laughed scarily."But today according to my fortune the dark star in my path will disappear and a chance alone will arrive".

Just then a tanned boy appeared at the lunch counter alone. "Huh, it worked not only is Mimura not around but no one is!" said the blond in amazement. The brunet rusheded to the counter and 'accidently' brushed hands with him as they both reached for the spoons. Theyboth pulled away and stared at each other and smiled into each others eyes. It was going great until a spiky haired boy came up and put his arm around the tanned boy in an friendly fashion.

"Oi, Momoa" he said as he pushed the two together "Why is your face all red, going after your love eh" he said smirking.

"What a jerk" "This sucks" "Momoa?" "its Mimura's nickname for Moka" said the blonde answering Sakura. People then started to gather around the commotion. "Go for your love Momoa!" "Come on attack your love!" "Fight Momoa! Fight Momoa"! "Hey guys stop" said the tanned guy to his friends.

"Stop" said Sasuke loudly as he got in between the two and the group. "Yea and what are you gonna do about it " said Mimura. "This" replied Sasuke. "Sugar Sugar Jutsu! Star Jutsu" said Sasuke as he held his star pendent. A barrier soon encased everyone freezing everyone, but Sakura, Sasuke and Mimura he then began to transform. As a bright rainbow light encased his body and his witch clothes soon started to appeared on his body. His which hat first appeared on his head it was black and red and pointy at the top like a typical witch hat. Then his cape appeared along the his clothes. His cape was full black with star symbols that connected onto his clothing. His clothes were a red and black striped short sleeve shirt that had red flames at the end. His pants also matched the design of his shirt and were held up by a black and red belt that crossed in the middle instead of going straight. Next his gloves appeared on his hands and there short and black.

"Wand'"he called out as the held out his hand the wand into it form out the ground. "Alright" he said as he spinned around like all magically transformation people do.

"Sugar Sugar Jutsu! Star Jutsu!" he said pointing his wand at Mimura."The indescribably horrifying guard dog of hell I summon you!" then he pointed his wand at the sky. A giant purple smoke came around Sasuke and growled jumping toward Mimura who screamed covering his face.

"Arf!Arf!" barked a dog that ran in between Sasuke and Mimura. Sasuke sweatdroped. Everyone unfroze and started murmuring. "Awww" pouted Sasuke crossing his arms. "What just happened?" asked Mimura as he dropped to his knees. Soon a shaggy haired teen came to pick up the dog in front who was still barking at Mimura.

"Akamaru, I told you not to follow me to school, didn't I?" he asked the dog sternly. "But I said to summon then guard dog of hell..." said Sasuke with a pout. "Anyway... if you don't listen to me, Ill beat you up!" he said pointing at Mimura. "Sasuke, you're so cool!" said the two girls behind him. Mimura tsked " Fine, I get it". The boys behind him gasped. Mimura never listened to people. "But Sasuke, the boys don't like you that much now" whispered Sakura. Sasuke mentally groaned again.

**The Hallway**

"If you don't listen to us, we'll beat you up!" chanted the girls he was sitting at lunch with "Bye, Sasuke!" "See you tomorrow!" they said as they walked down the hall. "Uh, sure" said Sasuke as he sweatdroped. He sighed, "At this rate I'll never collect hearts" said Sasuke to Sakura. "Of course you will" encouraged Sakura. "Oi" said a shaggy haired boy. "What" replied Sasuke as he turned to look at him. "Ne, Sasuke" look at his heart said Sakura tugging his arm. 'He has a yellow heart' thought Sasuke. He then held his pendent. "Sugar Sugar Jutsu! Star Jutsu!" said Sasuke as he transformed. He spun around in his clothes and gave his wand a kiss while winking. "Your heart.. is mine". The heart then proceeded to out from the boys chest into his pendant.

"Yay!" cheered Sasuke as he began to jump up and down along with Sakura. Snapping out of his shock the shaggy haired boy began to question them."Hey yesterday you fell from the sky?" 'He saw us' they thought. The crystal then slipped out of Sasuke and on the ground near t h teens feet. The shaggy haired boy picked up the crystal and started to examine it..

"Give it back" said Sakura with her hands in her hips. "No, this is proof you two are aliens" and with that said he started running around the corner. Sasuke ran after him and tackled him from behind as they were a meter a way from the foot of the stairs. The crystal then feel near the foot of the stairs. Looking up Sasuke saw his heart being picked up. He stood up and brushed off his clothes.

Looking up he saw a older teen with bond hair and blue eyes. He smiled at Sasuke and walked towards him. The teen was handsome and had a blue earring in his ear, just looking at him made Sasuke blush.

"This is yours, correct" said the teen as he held out the crystal. "Yes, Now give it back" said Sasuke looking into his eyes."Fine, it wasn't like I took it". Sasuke cautiously reached for the crystal and as the grasped it he felt a cold wind. The teen narrowed his eyes "No, thank you" he said "Wow, I'm speechless" he continued as he walked away down the hall.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Sasuke. "I think he's the head of the student council in the upper school or something" said the shaggy haired teen who had gotten up through Sasuke and the older teens conversation. "Well never mind " said the teen "Never mind him? That guy was so rude" said Sasuke as he looked down the hall. "Your... face is all red" "Huh?" "I'm KIba Inuzuka" he gave Sasuke a smile. "Well, we'll talk about apace another time, I guess." he said as he ran off around the corner. Sasuke looked down at the crystal in his hand.'It was like a piercing cold when I touched the crystal, It felt like I was in the "Rainy Forest" of the Magical World.' he thought. He then remember Kakashi's words before they left this morning.

"The heart is yours to take. But you must not allow your own to be taken."

**At Home**

"And now the results " said Kakashi as he placed the heart collectors on a measure scale. The scale then leaned to Sasuke's sides meaning he collected more hearts. "I took one heart today. It's honey colored" said Sasuke as he showed Kakashi.

"Well, that's a nice way to put it, but that pale yellow is just surprise" said Kakashi

"Surprise?" echoed Sakura

"Yes, now at this pile of hearts I took today" he boasted as hearts came flood down from the living room ceiling. He picked up a red heart "A crimson heart shows passionate love." and then he pick up a pink heart "A pink heart contains the pulsing best of sweet love." .he pointed at Sasuke "Yellow means 'you surprised me!'". He sat down on the chair behind "in other words,yellow colored hearts are not hearts of love, you see."

** On The Balcony**

"And I finally caught a heart" said Sasuke to him sat down on the balcony chair. 'But Mom, I think the Human World is interesting.' he thought as he looked up at the stars in his pajamas. 'In the velveteen gray night sky, the stars that shine are small, but real.' He took a deep breath of fresh air. ' Its not like the Magical World where they use scissors to make stars in the sky. Real stars shining out with their own light. Mom... The Queen you weren't able to become... I want to become a real star. A radiant Queen of light!' he thought as he went inside the house.

Please Review And Give Advice.


End file.
